


Jocelyn Amell: Mage and Proud

by TheCookieAlchemist



Series: Jocelyn Amell: The Hero of Ferelden [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieAlchemist/pseuds/TheCookieAlchemist
Summary: A series of short fics starring my Warden, Jocelyn Amell. Many of them are responses to Reddit prompts
Relationships: Female Amell & Anders, Female Amell/Leliana (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Jocelyn Amell: The Hero of Ferelden [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607674
Kudos: 3





	Jocelyn Amell: Mage and Proud

**Taken Away**  
(Response to a Reddit prompt)

Her mother was crying into her father’s shoulder. He father looked at her, fear and sadness in his eyes.  
“Your name is Jocelyn, right?” the Templar asked. She nodded nervously.  
“You’ll need to come with us now, girl,” he said.  
“I don’t want too!” Jocelyn exclaimed. “Please, don’t make me!” She tried to run, but the man caught her.  
“You’ll be fine if you behave.”  
“But I want to stay here at home!” She screamed, her eyes filling with tears.  
“The Circle is your home now,” her father said. “Be brave, Joss. Make me proud.”

**A Frantic Rescue**  
(Response to a Reddit prompt - LI POV) 

"Hey," Halli shouted, coming into the Arl's quarters. "Queen's here."  
Leliana looked up as the red-headed dwarf came into the room with a worried-looking blonde woman. The queen, she thought. But then where...  
"Where's Joss?" Alistair asked, taking the words out of her mouth. "She's not..."  
"Dead?" Halli finished. "Not yet. But she will be if we don't do something fast."  
No, please don't..."Halli, what happened to her?" Leliana asked frantically. "Where is Jocelyn?"  
"She's been captured," Anora said. Leliana's heart sank, but she felt a little bit of relief. At least she's not dead.  
"How did this happen?" Arl Eamon demanded.  
"She just...surrendered. It was the last thing that I would have expected her to do, but she just let the guards lead her off without a fight," Halli explained.  
"Never mind all that, the question is how to free her," Anora said. "Cauthrien will take her to Fort Drakon. Getting in will be no easy feat."  
"I will get in," Leliana said, firm. "I will not lose her."  
"I'll come with you," Halli said, smiling. "Let's show Loghain's bastards what happens when they mess with the boss."  
_______  
Leliana walked along the empty street alongside Halli. She was pushing along a cart of weapons taken from the armory. Maker, please let her be okay. Don't let her die. Don't let...don't let what happened to me happen to her.  
"You know, odds are we'll find Joss sitting in front of Fort Drakon surrounded by the corpses of guards she killed," Halli said. "If she can handle a high dragon, a Broodmother, and ancestors know what else, a few guards should be nothing."  
Leliana found little comfort in her words. "But, what if..."  
Halli seemed to know what she was implying. "If those bastards have harmed a hair on her head, we'll kill every last one of them."  
_______  
"Let me do the talking," Leliana told Halli as they approached the fort.  
"I was planning on it," Halli said as they walked up to the guards.  
"State your business," one of the front door guards said.  
You have done this many times, and none of them as important as this one.  
"We have come to make a delivery to the fort. My companion here is a fine smith, and she comes with well crafted dwarven weapons for the Regent's men," Leliana said unflinchingly.  
The guards looked over the weapons in Halli's cart. "Seems legit," one of them said. "Stay here, I'll get the captain."  
So far, so good. I just hope I'm not too late.  
______  
"Over here!" Halli shouted. "I think I've found her!"  
Leliana rushed over. A familiar black-haired figure sat in the corner of one of the cells.  
"You can get the door..." Halli began, but Leliana had already set to work picking the lock.  
As the door swung open, the woman looked up. Jocelyn looked tired, and she had been stripped of her robes and her staff, but she was unharmed. "I knew you'd come," she said, smiling.  
Leliana rushed over to throw her arms around Joss. "How could I not? I couldn't sit by and let you be hurt as I was."  
"I know you couldn't," Jocelyn said, hugging her back. "That's why I love you."

**In Another World**  
(Response to a Reddit challenge prompt)

"Joss," Anders asked, concerned. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
"And here I thought you'd love to see something the Circle wanted kept away," Jocelyn said.  
"It's just...this magic is dangerous," Anders argued. "Do you really need more trouble?"  
"Me and trouble go together like dwarves and stone," Jocelyn said. "I can control this. I'll be fine."  
"Well, on your head be the consequences," Anders said. "But please don't die. I do not want to be the one to tell Leliana that you were killed by some crazy magical artifact."  
Jocelyn nodded, pouring the lyrium that Halli had given her into the phial. She stared into the glass, seeing an image. Then her nose touched it and she was hurled forward. She could hear Anders shout behind her, but it was far away.  
And then she was standing in the royal palace, surrounded by Ferelden's nobility. A man in heavy silver armor lay on the ground, and Jocelyn could see that he didn't have his head. Loghain, she thought. This was the Landsmeet, but it was a different one than she had attended. She recognized Alistair, Leliana, and Wynne, but the fourth person was a stranger to her. The woman who stood with them was beautiful, with blonde hair and steely grey eyes, and she wore silverite armor that seemed to shine in the light.  
"As the arbiter of this decision, who will sit on Ferelden's throne?" she heard Arl Eamon say.  
"Alistair will be king," the blonde woman began, her voice calm, "and I shall rule beside him."  
That's impossible, Jocelyn thought. The people would never take a Warden as their queen. But to her surprise, there were no arguments to her bold suggestion.  
She heard Anora's protest, but the scene was starting to fade around her. When the picture cleared, she was standing in what looked like a grand dining hall. Alistair sat at a raised table in the front, the woman beside him. She was wearing an elaborate white dress and a crown that seemed to be made of roses.  
"So," the woman said, her voice much softer now, "what shall the first stop on our honeymoon be?"  
"Perhaps our chambers, my love?" Alistair said, his voice sounding almost suave. Who is this man and what has he done with Alistair?  
"Are you sure it's proper to speak that way in front of our guests?" the woman asked.  
"Aww. I didn't realize you cared what the nobles thought," Alistair argued. The woman kissed him square on the lips in front of everyone.  
"It was a joke, my king," the woman said. "I actually quite like the idea."  
"Well, that's good," Alistair said. He continued talking to her in the same loving tone, but Jocelyn couldn't hear what they were saying anymore. The scene started to fade around her, going black.  
I need to get out of here, Jocelyn thought, trying to pull herself out. She felt herself wrenched upward, and then she was lying on the hard stone floor of the Black Emporium, Anders looking down at her.  
"You alright, Joss?" he asked, concerned. "You looked like you've seen a ghost."  
"I...it's hard to explain what I saw," Jocelyn said, shakily pulling herself into a sitting position. "It was a Warden, like me, but...different."  
"How?" Anders asked.  
"Warden Loghain was killed at the Landsmeet," Jocelyn explained.  
"Wouldn't that mean he was never Warden Loghain at all?" Anders asked.  
Jocelyn laughed. "I suppose so," she said.  
"Well it's safe to say that this other Warden was not quite as merciful at you were," Anders said. "What else did you see? How was everything different?"  
"I'm pretty sure the Warden I saw wasn't a mage," Jocelyn said. "She had armor and a sword. And...she's married to Alistair."  
"You mean the nobles let the king marry a Grey Warden?" Anders said. "This just gets more and more interesting. Was this a happy marriage?"  
"It was," Jocelyn said. "He was happier with her than he ever was with me. He loved her."  
"That so?" Anders asked.  
"Yes," Jocelyn said sadly. "It makes me wonder...should I have killed Loghain?"  
"Well, it's not like you could have made him that happy," Anders said. "You never loved him, and even if you did, you're a mage. They'd never make you the queen."  
"I know that," Jocelyn snapped. "It's just...Alistair was happy with the Wardens. He loved travelling around with me, saving the world, even if we didn't always agree on things." She paused. "And I took that all away from him when I spared his worst enemy and sent him off into exile."  
"You did what you thought was right, Joss," Anders said. "It's not your fault that he was too blinded by grief and hate to see that."  
"I know, Anders," Jocelyn said. "And I don't regret what I did. But he was loyal to me, and I feel like I betrayed him."  
"The way I see it, he betrayed you," Anders said. "He abandoned his commander, his kingdom, he abandoned the world because he saw getting revenge as more important than doing what was right. I mean, I don't agree with everything you do, but you don't see me running off now, do you?"  
"You're right, Anders," Jocelyn said. "With Loghain's help, I stopped the Blight from killing us all. We're making the world a better place. That's worth the cost of one man, isn't it?"  
"I'd say so," Anders said. "Now, if we're done with the sad regret party, perhaps we could return to the Keep? This place is creepy."  
"Of course," Jocelyn said. "The Templars are back again. How many times do I have to kick them out before they take the hint?"  
Anders laughed. "That's the spirit," he said. And with that, they walked out, off to protect the world again.

**A Visit to the Keep**  
(Response to a Reddit prompt)

Today has been a nightmare, Jocelyn thought, walking through the yard of Vigil's Keep. Between the senior Wardens questioning her about the Architect yet again, the Templars breathing down her neck over her protection of Anders, and her dealings with a particularly frustrating bann who had called her an abomination when she hadn't given him what he wanted, she really just wanted the day to be over.  
And now I've been called to the Chantry for some reason. Jocelyn could only imagine that the Revered Mother was complaining about something or other. Time to face the music. Jocelyn opened the door, preparing for another lecture. But when she opened the door, it wasn't the Revered Mother standing there.  
"I thought it would be fun to surprise you," Leliana said, turning around to face her. "I see it worked."  
"Leliana! It's you!" Jocelyn exclaimed, smiling as she rushed forward to embrace her. "I thought you were supposed to be in Haven for another three weeks."  
"I was," Leliana said, pausing to give Jocelyn a kiss, "but I thought that you might need me more than the Grand Cleric did. I heard that you've been having a rough time recently."  
"This isn't an easy job," Jocelyn said, aware that she was still grinning like an idiot. "But it just got a hundred times better."  
"I'm glad that you think so," Leliana said. "Now come, my love. I would like to see more of the Keep."  
"Of course," Jocelyn said, still smiling as she took Leliana's hand. "What would you like to see first?"  
"Well," Leliana began, giving her a little grin as they walked towards the keep, "I would like to see what your accommodations are like here. Perhaps we could start with your personal quarters?"  
"I can show you that," Jocelyn said, grinning back. And to think I wanted to deal with the Chantry tomorrow. "Follow me."

**I Hope You’re Right**  
(Jocelyn’s reaction to fighting the Archdemon)

Crack! The ballista bolt hit the dragon in its side, bringing it to the ground. It struggled, trying to get to its feet again. 

Now’s our chance, Jocelyn thought. Morrigan and Leliana stood back to back, fighting a group of genlocks who had surrounded them. Halli led the dwarves in blocking the entrances to the tower, pushing against the wooden door as the darkspawn tried to push their way through. Loghain stood alone, fighting off a group of shrieks who were threatening to overwhelm him. Only Jocelyn seemed to notice the weakened Archdemon. It’s up to me. 

She didn’t have an ounce of mana left; she had exhausted it all during the fight. Still, she charged forward towards the dragon, grabbing a sword left in the gut of a dead hurlock. The Archdemon saw her coming and desperately spat violet flame at her, but Jocelyn ducked just in time to avoid it. 

As she made it to the dragon, Jocelyn took one last glimpse at Leliana. Whatever happens, I love you, she thought. She slid the sword across the dragon’s neck, leaving a huge gash that sapped the last of the dragon’s strength. 

She then stood back up, preparing to make the final blow. Morrigan, you better not be lying, she thought. She brought her sword into the dragon’s head, and the world around her disappeared in a blinding flash of white.


End file.
